


AW….SHIT!

by Beautiful_Benevolence



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Carl is a confused bean, F/M, Gay Panic, Gay Secks, Ian is best brother, M/M, Mickey is decent, Other, Our babe is finding himself, There will probably be smut later on., he deserves some love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Benevolence/pseuds/Beautiful_Benevolence
Summary: Carl Gallagher was many things, white trash, yes. A military drop out, yes. An absolutely and utterly clueless symbolism of a drunkard’s son, absolutely fucking yes!. There was something that Carl Gallager was not, he would swear this on Franks goddamn grave if he had to-assuming the fucker wasn’t literally immoral by now. Carl.Francis.Hashish.Gallager.was.not.gay--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------or Carl is having a late bisexual awakening and his brother and his husband are there for him through it all(don't know if this has been done before, let me know if it has.)
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Cannon Females, Carl Gallagher/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Carl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic, i may actually continue if it gets enough attention.

Carl Gallagher was many things, white trash, yes. A military drop out, yes. An absolutely and utterly clueless symbolism of a drunkard’s son, absolutely fucking yes!. There was something that Carl Gallager was not, he would swear this on Franks goddamn grave if he had to-assuming the fucker wasn’t literally immoral by now. Carl.Francis.Hashish.Gallager.was.not.gay

The brunette hadn't quite a clue about when his slight attraction to other boys had started, he wasn't quite able to recall when that tiny feeling he had as a child had resurfaced and blossomed into something of unimaginable strength. It was pathetic really, pining after boys not even two days after your older brother had gotten married to the man of his dreams.;

The infatuation had started when he was young if Carl took the time to look back at things like his general interest when little hank came around with his stature, uncaring, strong and generally just cooler than the younger boy at the time. Sure, Carl didn't think that the other had been attractive, but it was more of the other boys' character traits that brought him in and kept him interested for the littlest while. Though just about then girls came around, sexy, bimbo, long-legged and sometimes pretty badass...Girls. He had loved them, been broken by them, driven crazy by them and just about every other fucken emotion on the planet that women could give a man by just twirling a lock of her hair.

The problem isn't that he was attracted to girls, it was just that he couldn't shake his attraction to boys, and when he thought about attraction he meant  _ attraction,  _ that deep primal inkling inside that invokes the want to be pushed up against a table and taken softly. The Gallagher doesn't tell anyone that part though, he doesn't tell anybody anything..except maybe the sane part of his brain that was still functioning properly.

The thoughts dissipate though as he realizes that he has just been standing on the ratty southside houses back porch staring off into the sky like a motherfucker. Staring off like he didn't know what to do with himself when he had said that he was just going to get some fresh air. When he is back in the Gallager house it seems like most of the family has gone to sleep, the primary ones being awake just him and..Ian. the older redhead sat alone staring aimlessly at the television as though it held the secrets to the world. The man didn't look dazed or confused though, he looked absolutely and wholeheartedly lovestruck and clueless, with that childish goofy smile to match, so with much hesitance, Carl saunters over to the other and sits on the couch next to him and nudges his shoulder. “ when you’re done with those fucken googly eyes and dorky grin I’ve got a question”. His voice is hoarse and Ian looks up in inquiry.

“When did you first know you liked cock.?”


	2. Ian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's short or typoed, im so tired right now.

The older males gaze seems to spark with confusion for a moment, even though he had been asked this by the other many years ago when he was younger he could have never imagined the other to ask the question many years after the whole ordeal seeing as they were just young, naive and curious.

Though as the redhead sits there pondering his options he can feel the younger Gallaghers gaze on him every minute or so, the gaze isn't expectant but rather unsure and nervous as if they hadn’t even known themselves why they'd taken the time to ask the question. Soon though Ian takes a moment to rack his brain for the correct way to even answer such a question, the reason for this being that he was pretty sure that Carl didn't even remember any of his childhood. It was a question that Ian had answered in a simple way the years before this one but now it was different, he was older, knew more about love than anybody in his family probably ever would in a sense. Then looking at his brother in a weird type of softer but still brotherly way the redhead looks back at the brunette, “ this again, hm?”, Carl raises an eyebrow questioningly “ yeah, i guess so, are ya gunna answer my question or not?”. Ian nods giving the other moment, before scooting closer and saying in a serious tone “ when all i wanted to do to a guy when i saw him was..uh, slam him in the back, if you can understand “. His face was devious and fond as he said these words a look of pride and accomplishment on his face.

Carl is now looking at Ian with a look that says “ Oh fuck, im so done for” though he immediately shakes his head with an almost innocent looking or oblivious type of look on his face as he ponders the readheads question, its funny how they even ended up here seeing as Debbie had been on this road before and it now seemed that Carl may have been embarking on the same journey, god forbid he ended up in jail again because of it. Though as it gets late Ian decides that he really can't help much more than his simple explanation and raises from the couch while his sibling is caught up in his own mind and trying to formulate some type logical outcome. “ well i've gotta head in, night bud” the older male gives the others shoulder a pat filled with a hidden message of “ ask me again anytime but you've gotta figure this out on your own."

The brunette gives a small nod seeing as it is dark and lets Ian make his way to bed, soon after getting up himself and making his way over to bed himself after turning off the lights a resigned look on his face as he got into bed, kicking off his shoes and not even bothering to change before faceplanting softly. “Fuck my life.”


End file.
